sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ευκλείδειος Χώρος
Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Euclidean Space thumb|300px| [[Ευκλείδειος Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευκλείδειος Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα ---- Γεωμετρικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Χώρος Minkowski Χώρος Riemann Χώρος Lobachevsky ---- Μαθηματικός Χώρος Τοπολογικός Χώρος Διανυσματικός Χώρος Μετρικός Χώρος Χώρος Hilbert ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] - Ένας Γεωμετρικός Χώρος. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ευκλείδειος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Ευκλείδης". Εισαγωγή Ο Ευκλείδειος Χώρος (ως νοητική σύλληψη) είναι ένα απο τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα του Ανθρώπινου πνεύματος Η διαπίστωση ότι ο Φυσικός Χώρος (δηλαδή αυτός που ζούμε και αντιλαμβανόμαστε) είναι Ευκλείδειος ήταν το καθοριστικό γεγονός που σηματοδότησε δραματικά την εξέλιξη της Γνώσης της Φυσικής αλλά και της Επιστήμης γενικότερα. Ουσιαστικά διακρίνουμε τρείς Χώρους: *ο Εμπειρικός Χώρος, που γίνεται αντιληπτός με τα ανθρώπινα όργανα μόνον, *ο Φυσικός Χώρος, που προσδιορίζεται με την συνδρομή της Επιστήμης (και ιδιαίτερα της Φυσικής) και τα εξελιγμένα όργανα που αυτή δημιουργεί *οι Μαθηματικοί Χώροι, που είναι μαθηματικά δομήματα που αντιστοιχίζονται σε "προσομοιώσεις" των δύο προηγουμένων. Προφανώς, στην Αρχαιότητα, οι τρείς αυτοί χώροι ταυτιζόταν. Ο Ευκλείδειος Χώρος είναι, ιστορικά, ο πρώτος Μαθηματικός Χώρος που "χρησιμοποιήθηκε" για να "στεγάσει" τα Γεωμετρικά Σχήματα, και έλαβε το όνομά του για τον Έλληνα μαθηματικό Ευκλείδη. Ο όρος "Ευκλείδειος" χρησιμοποιήθηκε ευρύτατα μετά την ανακάλυψη των μη-Ευκλείδειων Γεωμετριών οπότε έπρεπε να "βαπτισθεί" ώστε να διακρίνεται από τους καμπύλους χώρους των Γεωμετριών αυτών. (όπως είναι π.χ. ο Χώρος της Γενικής Σχετικότητας) Στην Ελληνική Κλασσική Γεωμετρία ορίσθηκε το Ευκλείδειο Επίπεδο και ο τρισδιάστατος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος χρησιμοποιώντας ορισμένα αξιώματα, ενώ οι άλλες ιδιότητες αυτών των χώρων είχαν συναχθεί ως θεωρήματα. Στα σύγχρονα Μαθηματικά, είναι σύνηθες να καθορίζεται ο Ευκλείδειος Χώρος χρησιμοποιώντας Καρτεσιανές Συντεταγμένες και τις ιδέες της Αναλυτικής Γεωμετρίας. Η προσέγγιση αυτή φέρει τα εργαλεία της Άλγεβρας και της Ανάλυσης να υποστηρίξουν τα θέματα της Γεωμετρίας, και έχει το πλεονέκτημα ότι γενικεύεται εύκολα σε Ευκλείδειους Χώρους άνω των τριών διαστάσεων. Από την σύγχρονη άποψη, δεν υπάρχει ουσιαστικά μόνον ένας Ευκλείδειος χώρος της κάθε διάστασης. *Σε μία διάσταση αυτός είναι η πραγματική γραμμή, *σε δύο διαστάσεις είναι το Καρτεσιανό Επίπεδο και *σε υψηλότερες διαστάσεις είναι ο Πραγματικός Χώρος με τρείς ή περισσότερες συντεταγμένες. Έτσι, ένα σημείο στο Ευκλείδειο χώρο ορίζεται ως μια πλειάδα (ν-άδα) πραγματικών αριθμών, και οι αποστάσεις ορίζονται από τον τύπο της Ευκλείδειας απόστασης. Οι μαθηματικοί δηλώνουν συχνά τον n-διάστατο Ευκλείδειο χώρο με το σύμβολο \mathbb{R}^n (ή το σύμβολο \mathbb{E}^n αν θέλουν να τονίσουν την Ευκλείδεια φύση του. Περιγραφή Ένας τρόπος για να αντιληφθούμε το Ευκλείδειο Επίπεδο είναι ως ένα σύνολο από σημεία που ικανοποιούν ορισμένες σχέσεις που οι όροι τους είναι συναρτήσεις αποστάσεων και γωνιών. Για παράδειγμα, υπάρχουν δύο θεμελιώδεις λειτουργίες στο Επίπεδο. *Μία είναι η μεταφορά (translation), που σημαίνει μετατόπιση του επιπέδου, έτσι ώστε κάθε σημείο του να μετατοπίζεται προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση και με την ίδια απόσταση. *Η άλλη είναι η περιστροφή (rotation), περί ένα σταθερό σημείο του επιπέδου, κατά την οποία κάθε σημείο του επιπέδου στρέφεται περί αυτό στο ταθερό σημείο κατά την ίδια γωνία. Μία από τις βασικές αρχές της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας είναι ότι δύο σχήματα (δηλαδή, σημειακά υποσύνολα) του Επιπέδου μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ισοδύναμα, εάν το ένα μπορεί να μετασχηματισθεί στο άλλο από μία σειρά περιστροφών, μεταφορών, και αναστροφών. Πραγματικός Χώρος Έστω \mathbb{R}, το σύμβολο του Αλγεβρικό Σώμα των Πραγματικών Αριθμών. Για κάθε θετικό ακέραιο n'', το σύνολο όλων ''n-άδων Πραγματικών Αριθμών σχηματίζει ένα n''-διάστατο Διανυσματικό Χώρο επί του \mathbb{R}, , which is denoted \mathbb{R}^n και μερικές φορές καλείται '''real coordinate space'. An element of \mathbb{R}^n, is written: : \mathbf{x} = (x_1, x_2, \ldots, x_n), όπου κάθε x''i'' είναι ένας Πραγματικός Αριθμός. The vector space operations on \mathbb{R}^n, are defined by: : \begin{align} \mathbf{x} + \mathbf{y} = (x_1 + y_1, x_2 + y_2, \ldots, x_n + y_n), \\ a\,\mathbf{x} = (a x_1, a x_2, \ldots, a x_n)\; \; \; \; \; \; \; \; \; \; \end{align} Ο Διανυσματικός Χώρος \mathbb{R}^n, comes with a standard basis: : \begin{align} \mathbf{e}_1 & = (1, 0, \ldots, 0), \\ \mathbf{e}_2 & = (0, 1, \ldots, 0), \\ & {}\,\,\, \vdots \\ \mathbf{e}_n & = (0, 0, \ldots, 1). \end{align} Ένα αυθαίρετο διάνυσμα in R''n'' can then be written in the form : \mathbf{x} = \sum_{i=1}^n x_i \mathbf{e}_i. R''n'' is the prototypical example of a real n''-dimensional vector space. In fact, every real ''n-dimensional vector space V'' is isomorphic to '''Rn''. This isomorphism is not canonical, however. A choice of isomorphism is equivalent to a choice of basis for V (by looking at the image of the standard basis for '''Rn'' in ''V). The reason for working with arbitrary vector spaces instead of R''n'' is that it is often preferable to work in a coordinate-free manner (that is, without choosing a preferred basis). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γεωμετροποίηση Φυσικής * Διανυσματικός Χώρος * Χώρος * Εξωτικός Γεωμετρικός Χώρος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μαθηματικοί Χώροι